


Once-ler and Shrek with Lemongrab

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time, Shrek (Movies), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Butts, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Pairing, Farting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magical Girls, Moon, Toilet humor, Twerking, Why Did I Write This?, and i like to write weird crack fics, this is a joke i swear, whatever im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Onceler, Shrek and Lemongrab all get trapped in an elevator together. There is a window in the elevator where other fictional characters are laughing at them. They must break out and get revenge.





	Once-ler and Shrek with Lemongrab

**Author's Note:**

> why do i waste my time on this
> 
> ~ECHO

The Onceler woke up. There was a yellow humanoid and a green ogre besides him. He sat up. In an elevator. Except it was transparent - lots of other fictional characters were all peering in like it was a zoo exhibition. (It kind of was ;) hehe) The purple man with the moustache who said "WAH" a lot pulled a face at them, the yellow man beside him twerked and farted. Waluigi and Wario!

"We were the ones who trapped you here." Wario said as he farted loudly.

"Wahaha we will inject wario's farts in the elevator, you will soffcate and die!" Waluigi laughed.

"Oh my god please don't!" The Onceler said as he began to cry. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" he bawled.

"Laddies, i'm used to nasty farts so that won't work on me." Shrek laughed.

"UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lemongrab screamed. This scream shattered the glass. They were free.

The Onceler, Shrek and Lemongrab all did their magical girl transformations.

The Onceler morphed into a pink dress that revealled his midriff, Shrek grew a pair of onion-shaped wings and Lemongrab morphed a bikini made of lemons.

"WARIOOOOOOOO It's all your fault!" Waluigi yelled. "Now they're gonna kill us!"

Waluigi and Wario kissed each other then they both farted, which turned into a monster. The monster attacked Shrek, Onceler, Lemongrab

"Repent Motherfarters!" Onceler and Lemongrab said, as they both attacked Waluigi and Wario with punches.

"Wario we're gonna die thanks to you!" Waluigi growled.

"No. I have a secret weapon" Wario said getting up. He mooned Onceler, Shrek and Lemongrab. Then farted loudly.

The fart made it hard for Onceler, Shrek and Lemongrab to see, but Shrek rose above the fart which was suffocating everyone.

Shrek summoned a giant onion from the sky. It hit Wario and Waluigi, and killed the fart monster and absorbed all the fart.

Yay the day was saved


End file.
